


It's Not Your Fault

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Joey is a little shit, Orange is protective, yeah thats how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: the inner circle attacks sonny and joey and orange and the best friends come out to help, orange being really worried about sonny
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Sonny Kiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	It's Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> para @issacloveswwe on the tumblrs

Orange smiled slightly as the bell rang, Sonny and Janela being victorious. He let Trent and Chuck be more vocally excited for him but he did stash the kiss that Sonny blew his way in his jacket pocket. Orange was so focused on Sonny he didn't notice until it happened. Santana and Ortiz were out there, attacking Joey and Sonny from behind, Jericho looking on from the ramp. 

Orange didn't have time to think, he was hopping the barricade and rushing into the ring, Chuck and Trent right behind him. He jumped on Ortiz, trying to get him off Sonny while Chuck handled Santana. Trent had speared Jericho and was raining fists down on him. 

Sonny was on the apron clutching his back, he turned his head to see Orange in a fury, unrelenting punches, kicks, anything that would cause harm. She looked around more and saw Joey also on the mat. He was similarly grabbing at his ribs but he was still shouting cuss words so he wasn't too fucked up. 

Refs had rushed out trying to contain everyone as did some wrestlers, holding them back. Chuck was throwing taunts behind Bryce and Trent was still trying to fight out of their grip. Joey rolled himself by Sonny. 

"Dude, what the fuck?" It was weird to Joey that the Inner Circle would even target them. 

"It's my fault, he's trying to make Orange mad. He's jealous." Sonny explained through heavy breaths. Joey's eyes got wide. 

"You mean Chris is tryna fuck?" Sonny laughed, wincing slightly as the pain was still there. 

"Ew no, I mean he's jealous that Orange is so popular. He's trying to keep this stupid feud going by targeting me." She looked up and saw people starting to clear out. Orange came over, crouching by Sonny. 

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Orange's eyes were more expressive than usual, filled with worry. Sonny smiled reassuringly. 

"I'm fine, you didn't drag me into anything." Sonny brushed some of Orange's hair away from his face. 

"You kinda dragged me into it." Sonny lightly smacked Joey who raised his hands in surrender and rolled away. 

Orange's lips curled slightly at the sides but his eyes were still full of worry. 

"Let's get out of here." Orange pulled Sonny up, hooking her arm over his shoulders to walk them out. Chuck, Trent, and Janela were waiting at the entrance of the tunnel. 

"That was bull shit!" Chuck yelled as they started making their way backstage. 

"No fucking kidding." Joey rolled his shoulder out and supported Sonny's other side. 

"I'm fine guys." Sonny could walk fine on his own, he knew they weren't trying to make him feel like this but he hated the idea that they would ever view her as weak. Joey immediately dropped him but Orange was still feeling guilty, reluctant to let him go. He let Sonny's arm fall away from his but he grabbed his hand squeezing it lightly, as Orange walked with his head down. 

Sonny frowned and stopped walking, letting everyone else pass him and Orange. Orange slowly brought his gaze to Sonny's wondering why they stopped. 

Sonny brings his hand on Orange's shoulder pressing firmly to let Orange know he was being serious. 

"It's not your fault." Sonny said simply. She knew that behind Orange's aloof aura he felt deeply and cared a lot about the people he admired. Sonny didn't want Orange to blame himself. 

"But–" Orange started to protest but Sonny blocked his words, placing a finger to his lips. 

"It's  _ not  _ your fault. It's Chris's. He's jealous and he's being a baby about it. You can't get mad, it would give him the satisfaction. Plus I can handle myself, so don't you worry about me." Orange gently grabbed Sonny's wrist, pulling his hand gently placing a kiss to her palm. 

"I'm sorry, I won't." The worry left Orange's face, replaced with a tiny smile. Sonny smiled back and continued their way backstage. 

  
  


"I knew Jericho was a piss baby but this is just lame, old man needs to fucking move on." Janela was lounged back against the lockers shaking his head.

"For real man, it's embarrassing." Trent agreed. Chuck looked over at Orange and Sonny as they walked in. 

"What were you guys doing out there? Fucking?" 

"For thirty seconds?" Orange raised an eyebrow. They really weren't that far behind Best Friends and Janela. 

"Hey man sometimes it's fast no judgment." Janela smiled like a dork and Sonny smacked him again. 

"So do you guys wanna join our faction?" Trent asked, completely changing the course of conversation. "The Local Bad Boys got rejected by fucking Adam Page." 

"They would never let us be a faction, dude. That's too many cool motherfuckers in one place." Chuck flexed his arms. 

Sonny rolled her eyes and sat down next to Joey. 

"Do you think they'll attack us again?" Joey asked as he took his braids out. 

"Can't tell, might just go back to attacking me. Jericho tries to 'switch it up' as if he's being innovative." Orange explained, Jericho literally just yells the same annoying shit every week.  _ Innovative my fucking ass.  _

"Who cares, we can handle them." Sonny smiled, leaning into Orange. Orange grinned back, meeting Sonny in the middle for a kiss. 

"Dude are they always this gross?" Joey asked, face scrunched in disgust and also trying to get rid of a difficult knot. 

"Yeah. How you manage to never be around while it's happening I cannot understand. Please teach me." Chuck begged, Trent nodding along. 

"It's easy, after we're done with matches I leave to go get fucked up." Joey explained. Sonny broke the kiss, glaring at Joey. 

"You're a terrible partner." 

"You love me." Joey smiled another toothy grin. 

"Well that's what we're doing now. Let's go, I wanna get fucked up." Chuck stood, pulling Trent behind him. 

Orange now rolled his eyes as the three left and he turned back to Sonny. He looked deep into Sonny's eyes looking for any sign. 

"You really don't blame me?" 

"No," Sonny pressed her lips to Orange's again for just a second. "I chose to be with you, which means I chose everything that comes along with it no matter what." Orange nodded. It seemed so simple like that. He leaned again, savoring every feeling from this moment. Orange patted the kiss he placed in his jacket pocket. Sonny chose  _ him, _ he wasn't going to take that for granted. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
